Happy Place
by marieislostptx
Summary: A normal day for Kurt Hummel is what would be a terrible day for most people. But he makes it through the day because there is still one place that he enjoys. What happens when Kurt loses his last happy place? Will he ever be happy again?


**Hey yall. This is my first Glee fanfiction ever. Every single one I will write in the future will always be about Kurt. But for now, let me know what you think of this one.:)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own glee or anything to do with glee. If I did, Kurt would have gotten alot more solos.**

 **On to the story**

It was a normal day at McKinley High for one Kurt Hummel, which was sad because a normal day for him would be considered a terrible day for most people. He had already gotten slushied three different times and slammed into lockers too many times to count.

Although this was an normal occurrence for him, it was becoming too much for him to handle. He felt that day coming where he was going to just snap and do something he might or might not regret.

As he was walking down the hallway lost in his thoughts, he feels hands on his shoulders pushing him hard. He doesn't have time to catch himself before his face slams into a locker.

He sits on the ground stunned for a second, before he notices a red splatter on his white skinny jeans. He feels around his face until he finds the source of that splatter. There is what feels like a 5 inch long cut above his eyebrow.

"I should go to the nurse for this", he thought. As he was getting up, he heard laughter coming from down the fall. He looked up and noticed it was the rest of the New Directions.

He made eye contact with a few of them, but not one said a word to him and they continued to pass him.

That was another thing that was becoming a normal for him. For some reason, the glee club just started to ignore him. They never spoke to him unless they absolutely needed to, which was not often at all.

He figured it had something to do with the jocks because when they stopped talking to him, they stopped getting teased and slushied. But, I mean it was only a matter of time before they ditched him.

He was a loser and it was about time the rest would choose reputation over being his friend. He understood not wanting to get taunted anymore, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

*Brrriiinngg*

The bell pulled him out of his thoughts and he decided to continue on to nurse.

When he walks inside, the nurse, Mrs. Monroe, looks up and gasps.

"My, what happened dear?", She asks.

Although he knows he should tell the truth, he instead says, "I tripped over someones backpack and fell into the lockers."

"Oh honey, you clumsy thing. Let me clean that up for you"

Kurt nods and lets her do her work while he sat there wondering what he did to deserve all of this.

Finally, when she's done and allows him to leave, he gets up to head toward glee. He is already late.

As he opens the door, he hears her say, "hun" and he turns around to look.

"My door is always open if you ever need someone to talk to."

Kurt smiles widely and replies, "Thank you so much. I may take up your offer some day." and he walks out he door.

When he gets to the choir room he stops. 'Are they going to even notice I'm not in there', he thinks to himself and opens the door.

He steps in and everyone is looking at him. He quickly walks to his seat just to notice they ae still looking at him.

He looks them in the eyes and bites out a 'what'. They look a little bit nervous.

Rachel gets up in front of the class and asks for the floor. She looks and me and says, "Kurt, we had a discussion while you were late. You don't paricipate in glee anymore and you act like your better then the rest. You're always late and we thought it would be best for you to leave glee club. "

"WAIT, WHAT! MR. SCHUE, YOU CANT LET THEM DO THIS!" Kurt shouts wide eyed.

Mr. Schue shakes his head," I'm sorry Kurt, but the whole group voted you out. I can't do anything about it."

He gets up shaking and tears threatening to escape, "I can't believe y'all. I thought you were my friends."

And then he hears something that breaks his heart. "Well, you thought wrong"

He just stared, mouth agaped.

One of his best friends, or at least he thought so, practically just told him their friendship was a lie. Mercedes just destroyed the bit of happiness, which wasn't much, he had left.

His last happy place was gone.

He needed to leave fast.

As he hurridly walked out the room trying to keep his tears a bay, a sense of Deja vu hit him. He fell to the floor as Karofsky tripped him. His things scattered across the floor. It reminded him of sophomore year, only he never picked up his stuff. He walked in an emotionless stance, feeling completely empty to the front of Ms. Pillsberrys office. This time she wasn't going to be there to stop him. He walks back to his stuff and grabs it.

He sticks a folded paper in his backpack.

If you were to look closely at what it was, you would have read ' **Ending your own life: Pros and Cons** '

And he slowly walks out of the building.


End file.
